


Jealous

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joon likes to flirt, Jinki gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The boys belong to themselves and their respective companies.

Minho flinched when he felt Jinki’s hand on his shoulder at the end of Inkigayo and turned to look at him questioningly. Jinki smiled and mouthed ‘just go with it.’ Minho nodded and put his arm around his waist. Ten minutes later Jinki was dragged away by a fuming Lee Joon.

Joon pulled him into the empty MBLAQ dressing room and shoved him against the door.

“What the fuck was that about?”

Jinki looked unperturbed and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Joon slammed him against the door once more.

“You getting touchy feely with Minho. Or was I just imagining all that?”

This time Jinki shoved him back.

“Did that bother you? Good. Do you know how much it bothers me when you flirt with literally everyone? Do you know how much it bothers me when you do fan-service with Mir?”

Jinki was close to tears by now. Joon loosened his grip and cupped his boyfriend’s face.

“Babe, you know it’s just a show right? It’s just fan-service, nothing else.”

“And our relationship?” asked Jinki, bitterly. “Everyone thinks its fan-service anyway, so why do we keep up the pretence?”

Something snapped in Joon’s mind and pulled Jinki in for a bruising kiss. He bit down on his lower lip until Jinki gave in and kissed him back. Joon savagely dominated the kiss pulling at his hair, not giving in an inch. They finally pulled apart for air and Jinki’s mouth was bright red and his hairstyle ruined.

“You listen to me right now,” he growled. “This is not fan-service. This is real life and you’re not getting rid of me that easy. I will fight your company tooth and nail but I will never let you go. Do you understand?”

Jinki nodded and wiped away his tears. Joon chuckled and kissed him gently once, twice and then properly.

“Let’s clean you up; I don’t want Key to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
